1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board made by laminating multiple interlayer insulation layers on both surfaces of a core insulation layer.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, LSIs have been operated at high frequencies to respond to transmission/reception of broadband electrical signals. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-231781, a wiring board is described in which a curable polyphenylene ether resin composition is used. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.